A new sight
by TwinRise
Summary: What if Black Cat not only lost his dear friend on that faithful night, but also lost something nobody would of ever picture him losing... his sight...  Takes place after saya's death...  review nicely, i wrote this in little time


Train's POV

She spoke only of the kids and how I had brought my gun with me. She kept speaking as if she was going to die. I've seen many deaths before and heard many last words but I just couldn't hear hers…

Her voice finally started to come through to me as did the loud pounding of the rain. She told me never to let go of my gun and place her hands on mine with her remaining energy. She told me that I knew how to use it and it knows me, but I just couldn't listen well as I started to panic mentally. I told her to stop it because I didn't want to see my only friend go but she only smiled. Fireworks covered the sky making her pail face light up with many colors. I would have laughed at her in another situation about how she still wanted that ramena, but she got quit as another round of fireworks went off. She looked toward fireworks and the last thing she said was they were beautiful and cried. And she was gone…..

I stood up slowly, shocked at what had accured. Creed started to speak with glee about how great it is that she's dead and how the curse was gone, but I couldn't hear him. I saw red flash into my eyes. I wanted to kill him. For the first time, I felt pleasure at the thought of his death and I started clinch my weapon. For the first time years, tears filled my eyes… but so did hate.

My eyes turned to slits and my other fist clinched. I turned to him and wordlessly striked. Every fiber of my body wanted him dead. Fireworks still went off but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear, see, smell or sense anything. Everything was focus to kill him. It wasn't until he deflected my bullet again and it hit a passing ship that I snapped out of it. The ship exploded and pieces flew around us making me lose sight of him. I quickly started to track him not wanting to lose my next kill when I had run into the three children. I thought they left by now and was going to ask what they were doing but I then spotted Creed. I took a step toward him, but then the ship exploded again and I froze. I had a choice, kill creed or save the kids, but by instincts I jumped to the kids pushing to the floor using my body as a shield as pieces of the ship flew at us.

I grunted harshly at the impact of the larger pieces of metal, but I endured it making sure the kids felt none of it. I could feel my flesh starting to burn but I knew I couldn't move yet for things were still flying. My leg was shooting with pain but the burns made me ignore it. Two minutes had passed and my vision started to blur. Sensing that stuff had stopped flying I shoved the metal sheet off me, grabbed the kids and made a run for it. I kept stumbling but after a while I saw the opening from the fire and I started to go for it but, I then couldn't move my right leg any more. I looked down only to see a piece of wood was impaling my lower leg and it was caught on a piece of metal. I then glanced around, only to see the nano- technology and that sweeper suddenly at the opening. I eyed both of them with a glare, but then everything started to play into slow motion. I suddenly I felt a small shock wave and then began to feel heat at my right. I did not need to look to know an explosion was accuring and I was to close. The sweeper and nano girl started running in my direction yelling something but in a split second, I threw the kids at them and covered my head, but not quick enough…..

Sven's POV

Eve told me she smelt blood and demanded me to run to the ocean. I, of course, followed her orders sensing something bad was happening, but I didn't know I would find the infamous black cat in the middle of this disaster. When we showed up he was beaten up and had a wood stake through his leg. He seemed stuck as he was looking at the wood impaling him that was wedged in some ship pieces. He made a fast eye contact with me and I was stunned. He had tears in his eyes and his eye brows were forward in concentration. Then the fire got to a stack of barrels not too far from him and taking a glance I saw the words gun powder branded it to them. I started running out to him after eve. I guess she noticed the gun powder before me, but it was as if he knew what was coming because he broke the wood and he threw the kids to us. He then started to look toward the direction of the blast and covered his head with his arms and then the explosion came.

I caught two of the kids and eve caught the smallest one just in time before they hit the ground and I then I stared in disbelief. Black cat put those kids life before his own and trust me for help. Then the fire men showed up and like a flash the kids were in an ambulance and taken to the hospital, but me and eve stayed. She couldn't even tell if he was dead or alive or even still in the flames. She said too much blood was around. I told her to go home quickly and to read or something while I stick around and like the good kid she was, she left.

I turned back to the fire setting my head into mission mode to find black cat, but just when I started to my search I saw something in the far ally way.

Train's POV

I was sent flying in to a smaller fire and then black….

When I had started to come to I heard voices everywhere and I cracked my eyes open to see water being thrown on to the ship. I guessed I used up one of my nine lives I joked to myself without smiling as I started to get up. I knew I couldn't be caught if I was still alive so I started to limp to an ally way.

Once there I used the walls to help me walk. I could barely move and I knew if I don't get to my apartment I would last. I couldn't move my leg or one of my arms and I had many broken ribs. I know I had many cut, burns and bruises but I couldn't feel those yet. My shoulder was dislocated on the arm that couldn't move so I started put my other hand on it to see how badly it was. I yelped in pain as I leaned my good shoulder against the wall. I could feel all the burns now that my adrenalin went down a bit and my shoulder was severally burnt. I took a deep breath and grabbed my upper arm and jerked it in place. I gritted my teeth to stop from yelling and switched from leaning on my shoulder to leaning my back on to the wall ignoring the burns on it. My eyes were closed and my breathing heavy. I was in severe pain everywhere.

Sven's POV

I started toward the ally when I heard a yelp. I quickly ran there just in time to see black cat relocate his shoulder and I froze. He grabbed his arm and jerked it in place leaving a loud pop to echo through the ally. I almost awed at his ability to take pain, but at the same time was horrified. No kid should be able to do that unless they were in this kind of pain before and by the way he held the scream in he must have been in this pain many times. Not to mention, I can't even relocate something by myself. Not because I don't know how to, but the pain….

He turned and lend on his back eyes closed and breath quit heavily. He looked like crap. A kid his age or even my age should be knocked out after that.

He didn't notice I was there so I took a step forward and reached my hand out to touch his shoulder in comforting way. But he then snapped his eye open and leaped away from me, leaving me at gun point. He became completely composed, not one hint of pain in his face and his breathing was forced normal. 'He was the perfect soldier' I thought angry at what he had to go through to become that, 'never showing pain or quitting perfect soldier.'

"It's ok. I was just trying help" I said bring both hands up as if to say don't shoot also. I gave him a friendly smile, but he forward his eye brows in confusion and stayed silent, never wavering with his gun. Having years of practice in aiming it, but his eyes started to glaze over.

"You're hurt" I pointed out so he knew what I was trying to help with. We stood there for a couple minutes and his gun started to go down a bit. Not because he trusted me at this moment but of energy and blood loss. His eyes keep trying to close on him but his stubbornness kept him standing….. 'teenagers' I thought 'always so stubborn.'

"Look. You really need help. I promise I won't take you to the hospital but you're going to die like this." I said taking a step forward but he snapped his gun to me and his eyes wide open.

"If you value your life, leave now!" he said angrily ignoring what I said.

"But you can't make it far like that." I tried.

"Why do you even care? I am black cat. I …" his voiced died off in mid sentences and he stared off passed me. Then he turned around and ran.

"wait!" I turned around to see what was looking at and saw a chronos number off a ways.

'So he did quit the chronos' I thought as I sprinted after him. He was still fast but a lot slower than he usually was and it still took me 30 minutes to catch up with him …. it helped alittle when he collapsed.

Train's POV

I was snapped out of it when I heard something and to my surprise it was that sweeper. I jumped away from him and pointed my gun at him. 'how much of my weak state did he see' I thought.

"It's ok. I was just trying help" he said putting his hands up in a don't-shoot fashion. He then smiled to me. I was a bit confused on why he was helping and what was so funny. I guess he found me being weak, funny.

I said nothing and then he added "you're hurt." I stared him down for a couple minutes. I could feel the blackness trying to consume me again, but I wasn't about to let him see me weak again.

"Look. You really need help. I promise I won't take you to the hospital but your gonna die like this." he said taking a step forward but I snapped my gun at him now noticing that my gun lowered.

"if you value your life, leave now!" I said angrily trying to scare him off knowing I couldn't run or fight.

"But you can't make it far like that." He tried to convince me…. Like I'm letting him help me.

"Why do you even care? I am black cat. I …" I started but then suddenly I sense danger nearby. I then spotted what I feared most to see right now. A chromos number 'crap'. I then turned and forced myself to run…I had to, but I didn't know that sweeper would follow. I forced myself to run with a quickening pace to lose my follower, but I saw my chance I leaped onto a park car. Then made a jump to a roof even I could barely make and I was safe.

The parked car pulled out, stopping the sweeper making him lose me. I smirk at the bad luck I had given him as a truck splash some backed up sewer water on to him as it drove by. 'Its what he gets for passing a black cats path.' I thought. I turned to go on my, but I stumbled. My vision blured more. Everything turned in to mashes of colors as I started falling to my knees. I yelled at myself in my head about how I can't go out right now. 'Especially not now!' I thought as I fell the rest of the way down. I started to hear voices near me and as I started to black out I saw a cronos come into my line of vision. 'crap'…..

Sven's POV

'where did he go?' I thought 'he just disappeared, but he was so hurt where could he have gone?' my line of thought was spoiled as a truck drove by and splashed a stink boom on me. I sighed and turned to leave. I had some distant feeling he was still near and really needed help, but the stench covered any coherent thought for the moment as I trudged back home.

Its been two weeks since the black cat incident had happened with no hint of what happened to him. I hoped he lived, since he quit the cronos and was turning over a new leaf. After all it seems that he was a good kid at heart, in my opinion. Well eve and me were traveling to a new city now. Not only does being a sweeper require traveling, but eve needs to see more of the world. Though while we were going through a forest when a flash of black made me swerve out of the way.

Train's POV

I had finally escaped the cronos, although I don't think theres much point other than pissing them off since my wounds haven't been taken care of and my new ones didn't help. To put it simple I was dieing, and I knew it. I haven't eaten or drank for days and my wounds were over infected. I cant clean or bandage them because my hands are tied behind me still, from my escape. I had a cold sweat from the fever and to make it worse…. I'm blind….

When the blast happened it scorched my eyes and after I came to I saw nothing. Of course because of my training I could play as none blind at the cronos. I didn't want them to know my new found weakness. Its not like they would think that the great black cat could go blind. I never even thought of the possibility of being permitly blind. I've been blind folded for training, but this was different. I'll never admit it, but I was scared…. Really scared.

I've been running through this forest for hours now. I knew it was day because of the suns warmth and thank goodness it was windy. I probably would of ran in to every tree if I couldn't hear the rumbling of the leaves and even then I have scraped myself up pretty badly. Although I couldn't feel it. My body went numb hours ago.

I could hear a car ahead so I figured the road was there to. I felt a sudden dizziness over come me as more sweat beaded down my face. 'I need water' I thought, but as my mind drifted to that thought, I lost focus and ran into the road right in front of the car. I leapt out of the way as the car stepped on the brakes. It swerved out and came to a holt right befor it hit anything. Me on the other hand, ran straight into a tree ramming my already hurt shoulder. I fell to my knees panting. I heard the car door open and a foot land on the ground. There was no sound for a minute. Then the person had gotten out of the car and started coming toward me. I kept my eyes locked down at the none existing ground to look like I was ignoring the stranger. I felt the slight vibrations in the ground and heard the heavy steps as the person came closer. I guessed male.

The footsteps stopped about a foot away from me, but he said nothing yet. It was hard to catch my breath, but I was black cat. I never get hurt easily and never go down without a fight. The strong only survive….I forced myself to stand ignoring my body's protest and waited for him to speak.

Sven's Pov

After successfully stopping and dodging a tree, I opened my car door to get out but froze in mid action. It was black cat. He was on his knees barley able to breathe. He, for the time being, was ignoring me, his eyes trained to the ground. He looked even worse than the last time I saw him with the addition of roped hands. I got the rest of the way out of the car and started coming towards him but stopped a foot away. Something was off. I didn't know what but it wasn't only the wounds. Black cat shakily stood up and looked toward me as if he was waiting for me to do something.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when I heard a noise behind me. I quickly looked hoping that it wasn't a enemy, but I breathed easily after seeing eve was just getting out of the car. Then I suddenly felt something slump against my front. I turned only to see black cat. It seems he knocked out. I kept him up with one arm on his back and I frowned. 'poor kid'

Black cat was breathing shallow so I decided to get cracking before he wakes up. I told eve to get a knife out of my brief case, which she obediently did. I grabbed it from her and kept black cat leaning against me, while I carefully cut the rope from his hands. I asked eve to get the medical kit and a blanket from the car.

As she was off, I got a really good look at his face. His eyebrows were down in concentration, but his face was relaxed. His mouth was slightly ajar and there were many scratches and a couple of burns on his face. Though most of the burns were healed the third degree ones were still healing. He looked so worn out….. so many worries, so many injuries, so much sadness could be seen on his face. All the things that were hidden when he was awake were now seeping to the surface. He looked terrified, in pain and he looked 17 for once.

I could feel that same anger build up inside me from that day two weeks came to me with the blanket and medical kit which is when I laid him down on the blanket ready to patch him up.

It's been about a day since then, and we set up camp in the woods a little away from the street where I parked the car. It was a starry night. Eve was asleep and black cat's fever finally broke. He was pretty beaten up with very infecting wounds. I hoped he would wake up soon so he can eat since he stubbornly insists on not eating in his sleep. He rather go without oxygen than eat or drink…. 'stubborn teen.'

I poked the fire a little with a twig, before looking at black cat again. He seemed to stir a bit. I thought he was waking up so I went to his side to help him only to see him asleep still. Sweat was trickling down his forehead. It looked like he was locked away into a nightmare. His fists were clinched tight and so were his teeth. I reached out to wake him from it, but his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. I froze there. Not feeling as though he was stopping me but holding onto me for dear life. It must have been a reflex because he was still asleep. I could feel him trembling and then he gasped. I tried to move my hand closer but his grip tightened. Then, suddenly, he shot up with a terrified look as his hands went over his eyes, not really covering them up since his fingers were spread apart. He was gasping and slightly shaking.

"Black cat?" I asked. He snapped out of it, turning to me trying to hide the fact he was frighten.

"Sweeper?" he ask as if un-sure it was me, though a bit surprise to find me here.

"Thank goodness your awake," I started attempting to lighten the mood, "you really need to eat. You know you're the only teen I've ever known to rather not breathe than eat free food." I joked giving him a smile, but he just stared at me. 'tough crowd'

"here. Eat and drink this." I handed him some bread and my canteen, but he didn't take it.

"come on. You must be a little hungry." I said trying to get him to eat.

"I don't take food from strangers." He said plainly though it was as if he didn't want to say it.

"don't worry I didn't poison …." I started shaking my canteen (in the 'you-know-you-want-it' kind of way), but before I finished he snatched the canteen. He sniffed it twice before taking a sip. Then he chugged the whole thing practically in one gulp. He wiped his mouth and handed backed to me looking down at his lap.

"thirsty weren't ya'" I chuckled a bit. Something was really off but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"you must be hungry." I said shaking the bread which was answered with him shaking his head. Something was really off…but what…

"Your stomach says otherwise. Come on. It's right in front of you." I said holding it closer to him. He ignored me stared off to the distance.

Then his face started to contort to his stoic face, feeling that his composure slipped a little. "I drank the water in means of survival. Keep your food and keep your pity. I don't need your help." He started to standing up quickly… though slightly too quickly. He slightly leaned over in pain, but tried to hide it. "Don't follow me sweeper" he glared then took off.

I jumped up quickly as my heart thumped in fear. He didn't have much life left and I knew running off like that could kill him. I ran after him quickly know eve could take care of herself.

Train's Pov

I was running again, what seemed like the thousands time now. I was using the slight wind to navigate my way again , though it was starting to hurt my head since there was so much to listen for, when the wind suddenly stopped.. almost all the noises stopped.

I froze and my body started to lock up, as everything that's happened started to comeback on me. Now I could no longer navigate. I was trapped not knowing where to go. My eyes widened try to see through the black. My eyes started to water as I realized how an animal blind and left in the wild had no future and that was me. I could never avenge my friend's death now. Then suddenly I heard footsteps in the distance and that sweppers voice.

I looked around for an exit out of habit, but my search was in vain. The wind was still silent. So all I could do was wait.

Sven Pov

I was running even faster now that I lost black cat. Damn he needs to join a track team… he's so fricken fast! But finally I could see him in the distance. I yelled toward him but he just stood there. Something seemed off again; he was not running in fact he just stood there as if trapped. I finally came to a stop not too far from him, only to notice how deathly quiet it now is. He just stood there with hair in his face as if waiting for me to strike him. He looked broken.

"black Cat" I stated in concern, though he flinched. He was just staring at the floor, shoulders slumped, and looking… almost… fragile.

"black cat" I asked again starting to worry more "is something wrong?" I started to reach my hand toward him but then I saw a tear come from him.

"did you at least find her…" he said almost too quietly.

Trying to keep this new path way of communication opened I quickly replied. "who"

"the girl who was with me! Did you find her ….before you left" he yelled as his voice cracked and he slumped down to the floor.

I quickly came to him to comfort him, but he just hit my hand from his shoulder and stared at the floor. Something was still terribly off.

"I didn't see any girl," I said kindly but then he shot his eyes toward me and I froze.

"Why did she die and I was left!" he started but I was only half listening as stared at his eyes. "She was a innocent sweeper, but fait saved the assassin, why.." he continued in tears but trailed off as I grabbed his shoulder.

"black cat … your blind" I whispered. I stared in disbelief, now that his composure dropped it showed how unfocused and spaced out his eye were. And then my mind flashed back to the fire. The moment the blast had hit him I now realized he didn't cover his head in time. .. black cat is blind…


End file.
